Electronic equipments using semiconductor devices are essential for many modern applications. With the advancement of electronic technology, the semiconductor devices are becoming increasingly smaller in size while having greater functionality and greater amounts of integrated circuitry. Due to the miniaturized scale of the semiconductor device, a number of semiconductive components are assembled on the semiconductor device. Numerous manufacturing operations are implemented within such a small semiconductor device.
The manufacturing operations of the semiconductor device involve many steps and operations on such a small and thin semiconductor device. The manufacturing of the semiconductor device in a miniaturized scale becomes more complicated. An increase in a complexity of manufacturing the semiconductor device may cause deficiencies such as poor electrical interconnection, development of cracks, delamination of components or other issues, resulting in a high yield loss of the semiconductor device. The semiconductor device is produced in an undesired configuration, which would further exacerbate materials wastage and thus increase the manufacturing cost.
The semiconductor device is assembled with numbers of integrated components. Since more different components are involved, a complexity of the manufacturing operations of the semiconductor device is increased. There is a continuous need to improve the manufacturing of the semiconductor device and solve deficiencies.